The Unexpected Path
by jessica499499
Summary: When Rex mistakes Noah's blushing for something more serious he ends up taking his best friend home. But with the rest of the Nixon family gone for the day and Noah still bright red, will Rex's staying to take care of him lead to something more? Noex. Noah/Rex. Rex/Noah. Slash. Oneshot. Co-authored with Bramblerose4!


The first Co-authored piece between myself Jessica499499 and the Brilliant Bramblerose4! *Cheers and Fireworks*

Tina and I wrote this piece together over the summer and we're sending it out the masses just in time for Christmas!

We don't own Generator Rex, but we love the characters and we hope you all love our story!

* * *

><p>They'd been playing basketball. Something they'd done a million times before that day and would probably do a million times after.<p>

Noah hadn't known what made that moment so special. If it was the way the light fell on them or the excitement of the start of summer break hanging in the air.

All he knew was one moment he had been helping Rex to his feet after a little fall and the next it felt like his face was on fire.

Triggered by something unbeknownst even to him Noah felt his stomach drop and his palms start to sweat.

The longer he looked at Rex, who had run off the court to grab their ball, the worse the feeling got.

Rex had always been the source of strange feelings inside him, but this was the newest and strangest one to ever manifest inside of him.

He looked away when he realized he was staring, like really staring, at his best friend. Maybe it really was the weather, with the summer storms rolling in it was getting humid. Or maybe he was just dehydrated.

You could get light headed and flushed when you were dehydrated, right? A quick look over to his sports bottle, empty and laying on its side, made him realize he was plenty hydrated.

"You wanna stop?" Rex's voice, low and uncertain, brought him out of his strange thoughts.

Noah shook his head. "You're only asking because you're winning."

Rex smiled a fox's smile, his plan caught and ruined before his plot could bear fruit. "You can't prove that."

Noah bristled under the challenge. "Maybe not, but I know one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" Rex asked, falling for the bait.

"You can't win!" Noah yelled as he darted into Rex's personal space and stole the ball.

Rex recovered quickly and bounded after the blonde as he dribbled towards his basket.

Noah could hear Rex dogging his steps, but he wouldn't be able to stop the blonde from scoring. Just as the thought crossed his mind, there was a blur and suddenly Rex was in front of him, his arms held out to his sides, waving up in down, blocking Noah from his goal.

Instinctively, Noah caught the ball and spun on his heel. His back was turned to Rex in an effort to protect the ball. With short spurts, Noah hopped backwards, testing Rex's defenses. He felt his back rear up and Rex's weight press against him as the Evo covered him, still waving his arms up and down, restricting Noah's options in case he tried to shoot the basketball.

But Noah wasn't thinking about basketball anymore. Instead his focus had been diverted to all the points his body was connected to Rex's. Again and again Noah's back side and butt bounced against Rex's hip and thighs. It was surprisingly easy to think of another physical activity that required similar contact, but far less clothing.

Almost against his will images of Rex towering over him jumped to mind with startling clarity. He could see all too vividly how Rex's eyes would darken with lust as his hips rolled forward just enough to entice, but not satisfy Noah's want of him.

The scent of Rex's sweat and the feel of his skin washed away all of Noah's common sense until he was all but shamelessly rubbing against his best friend, all thoughts of their game gone.

Noah began to feel the stirrings of his want pooling lower in his abdomen and his desire was so over powering that he almost didn't notice when Rex's hands went from trying to block his shot, to grasping his hips and stilling him.

Heat rushed to Noah's cheeks as Rex effortlessly slid around him. Focus, he chastised himself. He blinked the dangerous thoughts away, and in a smooth motion, he stepped back from Rex and prepared to jump as he took his shot.

Only to have the ball knocked out of his hands by Rex, who had jumped a moment before him.

"De-nied!" Rex hollered. "In yo' face, Noe. You can suck it, long and hard!" Rex whooped and chased after the ball as it rolled across the court.

Noah remained frozen in place as Rex's taunts forced more images into his head. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard trash talk before, heck, Noah himself and said things even worse than that, but somehow at this very moment to Noah's ears they sounded more like suggestions than insults.

This was crazy. Was he crazy? What was he thinking? He had to get control of himself.

Maybe he would be able to clear his head if Rex wasn't staring at him like that.

"Noe? You okay?"

"Um, I don't know," he answered honestly. "I suddenly don't feel very well."

"Should I call Holiday?" Rex asked. His concerned look wiping away any thought Noah had that this was a cheap trick for a quick win.

Noah shook his head. "I think I'll be fine once I get home."

"You sure?" Rex asked, his voice filled with concern.

The taller teen walked toward him and Noah tried not to see the hurt look in Rex's eyes when he stepped back.

"You wait here. I'll just go get our stuff."

Noah nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

After gathering their things Rex walked over to the road side and built his hover-bike.

He offered Noah a ride back to his house, which he accepted, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Noah made sure he kept the touching between the two of them to a minimum, though it was difficult when every part of the Rex Ride was also a part of Rex the Man. Noah tried not to think about which parts of Rex his was touching as he held onto the back of his seat.

Rex's concern seemed to be coming off him in waves and even in his distracted state Noah couldn't help but think it so sweet that Rex cared so much for him. The thought alone made the heat that still hadn't left his face travel downward until it filled his chest with a warm pleasant feeling.

What he felt for Rex might not have been entirely platonic anymore, but it certainly wasn't entirely physical either.

That certainty was a small comfort as they drove closer and closer to Noah's house.

As soon as they arrived Noah hopped off as quickly as he could without making it seem weird and took a step away from his friend. He felt like if Rex touched him again he'd surely respond in an entirely un-platonic way.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Noah lied. He was closer than ever to losing it. "Today was fun Rex. Sorry I ended it so early. Thanks for the ride." He muttered softly, changing the subject.

Rex took a hesitant step forward, seemingly unsure on how he should respond.

"Do you want me to stay Noe? You're still pretty red..."

Noah bit his tongue and clenched his fists. The weaker wanting part of him screamed at him to just let the teen in and let himself be taken care of. But he doubted his self-control could handle that kind of test without faltering.

He was a moment away from telling Rex he would be okay on his own when the words got stuck in his throat.

Rex had taken off his trademark gloves and reached out to feel Noah's forehead for a fever.

Noah tried not to flinch as Rex touched him. His heart beat so hard he was sure it was going to burst right out of his chest.

The expression on Noah's face must have startled Rex because he lowered his hand in favor of holding onto Noah's forearm. "Noah, you look like you're going to pass out. Let's get inside."

When Noah didn't move Rex fished out the spare key under the fake eucalyptus plant on the porch and unlocked the door. With gentle hands he led Noah into the house and up to his room.

Noah insisted he was fine the entire way, but Rex just said he wasn't going to take any chances, and as if to prove his point, he took Noah's arm and draped it over his shoulders so Noah could use him as a crutch.

Noah relished the chance to be held by Rex even if it was for support, but still felt guilty that it was under false pretenses.

The trip ended far too quickly and before he knew it Noah was in his room and Rex was pushing him toward his bed. The proximity to a place where sexy things were traditionally done made Noah flush all the brighter and made Rex rush him all the quicker.

"Jeez Noe, you should have told me sooner that you weren't feeling good. You look like you're burning up!"

Before Noah could protest he was laid on his bed and Rex was hovering over him like in his earlier fantasies.

"Rex?" He breathed out quietly.

The raven haired teen seemed to barely hear him as he leaned down for what Noah thought would be a kiss.

Instead his lips were left untouched as a warm forehead met his.

Rex's face was a mask of concentration as Noah's burned all the brighter.

"You don't feel that much warmer than usual," Rex murmured softly between them, but Noah barely registered his voice. All his attention was on how close Rex's lips were to his own and how at this distance he would only have to lean up inches to be kissing the teen in front of him.

Before he could close that immeasurable gap Rex pulled back until he was nearly a half a foot away.

"What can I do Noe? How can I help you feel better?" He asked a little helplessly. He was so seldom sick that he didn't have a clue as to how to treat someone who wasn't bleeding.

Before Noah could think it through or let his fear hold him back he reached up and grasped the back of Rex's neck.

The Evo barely had time to blink before he was pulled down by the blonde beneath him and receiving the most unexpected kiss of his life.

Noah put all that he had into the kiss, deepening it the second Rex gasped in shock and not letting up as he held him still by the back of his neck.

Until today he never even knew he wanted this, that he'd even wanted Rex as more than a friend, but now that he did he didn't know how he'd ever go back to not wanting him.

Rex could taste the chips he'd seen Noah snacking on earlier on his lips and the sharp flavor of the salt awoke him from the daze of the unexpected kiss.

He pulled back sharply and stared down at his best friend in wide eyed shock.

Noah had never even hinted at liking him before, so why was he kissing him now of all times?

Noah just blushed beneath his questioning gaze and Rex couldn't help but think he looked so beautifully disheveled beneath him.

Before he could open his mouth to ask the dozens of questions bubbling up inside him, Noah broke the silence.

"That helps." He whispered between them, so quietly Rex wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been so close.

Then Noah closed his eyes and tensed beneath him like he expected Rex's next reaction to be a blow.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Noah."

Noah felt his name ghosting over his lips as Rex whispered it. Rex cleared his throat softly and called out to him again. "Noah, look at me."

At the pleading tone of Rex's voice the tension seeped out of Noah. Slowly, as if waking from a dream the blonde opened his eyes to find Rex smiling shyly.

"So, that was something," Rex started, his smile transforming into a grin.

Noah's face scrunched up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…you were there and I was here and it just sorta happened." He started to turn his head to the side, but Rex cupped his chin with the sides of his hand, forcing Noah to look at him.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask. How am I going to give you a good one if you steal them before I have a chance to at least make them decent?"

Noah blinked stupidly at him. "What?"

A gleam of something Noah couldn't define entered Rex's eyes, making them shine. Or maybe it was the light playing tricks on him.

"You only had to ask Noe."

Before the blonde could comment on that, Rex leaned down until they were only a breath apart.

"Ask." He whispered between them.

Noah gulped at that and felt nearly faint with want for the teen on top of him.

"Rex." He finally managed to gasp out.

The Evo smiled, his eyes closed.

"Yeah Noe?"

"Can you kiss me again?" The blonde breathed.

Rex's grin got a little wider as he answered.

"It would be my pleasure."

The breath seemed to be knocked out of Noah for the second time that night as Rex leaned in and pressed his lips against his. He heard a soft needy moan and flushed with embarrassment as he realized it was coming from him.

His hands suddenly ached to be somewhere as long as that somewhere was on Rex.

But before he could, Rex pulled away. "Mind if I get comfortable?" he asked. He didn't wait for Noah to answer him as he shifted his weight so he was half lying on the bed and half lying on Noah's side.

"How is this possible?" Noah wondered out loud. "One moment we're best friends and the next we're...this? I don't even know what this is."

Doubt filled Rex's eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

Without any conscious thought Noah wrapped his arms around Rex until the Evo was pinned to him.

"Not if you paid me." Noah stated and as he leaned up for another kiss.

Rex leaned into the kiss as much as possible as his hands rushed to grasp hold of the boy beneath him.

If it had been anyone else he would have panicked over his lack of knowledge and flailed about as he tried to figure out where to put his hands.

But this was Noah. The blonde had seen him at his best and his worse. He wasn't going to judge Rex for not knowing much about this kind of thing. Knowing Noah he'd just show him the best course of action.

That was one of the things that Rex loved best about the blonde. Noah didn't judge how little Rex knew about the world. He just explained it as best he could and helped the EVO through situations most people would have turned tail and run from.

Noah was braver than most people gave him credit for. Especially if he was brave enough to want someone like Rex, who drew trouble to himself as easily as most people breathed.

So Rex didn't panic.

He just tried to do what felt good for him and hoped it would feel good for his blonde, too.

Noah gasped into the kiss as he felt one of Rex's hands fist though his hair and the other slide under his shirt.

"Rex." Noah gasped as they pulled apart just enough to breathe.

Rex hummed lightly in response and quickly aligned their hips as he nipped at Noah's newly exposed neck.

Noah was reminded all too vividly of his earlier daydream of Rex atop him like this and shuddered anew with want.

How'd he get so lucky as to be wanted by the amazing boy above him?

What god had decided him worthy enough to be a part of this brilliant boy's life?

No matter which one, he thanked them.

His prayer was rewarded in the shape of Rex moaning when Noah spread his legs enough for Rex to settle between them.

"Oh god." Rex hissed, the sound music to his partner's ears.

He just had to hear it again.

So he wiggled his hips a little, teasing Rex to see how he would react.

An unexpected jolt of pleasure ran up his back as Rex shivered.

"Oh, you are a dangerous one, Nixon."

"Don't you just love me?" The blonde asked.

Noah meant it as a teasing joke, but from the way Rex looked at him it was clear the Evo thought it was a real question that deserved a real answer.

"More than anything." Rex purred and sealed his declaration with a kiss.

Noah wrapped his legs around Rex's, his ankles hooking around the back of his knees.

"Me, too." Noah replied, not sure where the words were coming from, but definitely feeling the effects of they were producing in him and Rex.

It felt true in that moment and for now that was enough.

It took every last bit of self-control Noah had not to just rut against Rex until they both came, but he wanted more than that.

He wanted Rex inside him, claiming him, branding him as his.

The thought alone was enough to make him to pull away from their kiss and admit something that had been building up inside him for longer than he even knew himself.

"I want you Rex. Please, make me yours." He begged softly.

Rex's eyes darkened just as they had in Noah's daydream and before he could ask again Rex was taking off his goggles and pulling his shirt over his head.

Noah gulped at the sight of Rex topless, even though he'd seen him that way a thousand times before.

Maybe it was the fact that this time he could _touch_. This time he could _taste_.

The thought was almost heady.

"Noah." Rex breathed as his bare hands grabbed the hem of Noah's shirt and started to tug up the blonde's shirt.

Despite the heat, goosebumps pimpled over Noah's skin as Rex disrobed him. He sat up and let Rex pull his shirt off of him. He was vaguely aware of where it landed; his attention was fully on the boy above him. This was happening; he was going to see Rex naked. Oh, man, Rex was going to see him naked, see how much he wanted him inside him.

Even though this was happening too fast he was ready for it. He had learned to keep pace with Rex and his chaos of his life, so this next leap in their friendship wasn't as difficult to make as it would be if he was with anyone else. After all, he doubted he could love or want anyone else in the same way he loved and wanted Rex.

"Please," Noah pleaded, not quite sure was he was asking for.

Rex seemed to understand though. He kissed Noah once on the lips and then started leaving a trail of kisses that lead all over his freshly exposed skin.

Noah gasped as one of Rex's fingers flickered over a nipple, making it hard. He grabbed onto Rex's upper arms for support as he arched his back as Rex continued to tease little moans out of him.

Then Rex reached lower until his hand was at the border of Noah's jeans and with a teasing grin he trailed his thumb along the edge until he came to the zipper.

Noah could only pant beneath him as Rex traced the bulge in his jeans with the edge of his finger before finally caving in to his blonde's whimpers and unzipping his prize.

Noah moaned in relief as he helped Rex shimmy his jeans down his hips until they were off.

Rex ravished Noah with his eyes as he toward over the shorter teen.

"Come on, Rex." Noah finally whined as he tugged at Rex's black pants. "It's not fair for only one of us to be caught with their pants down."

Rex chuckled and gave into his pleading and raised his hips off of Noah's just long enough for the blonde to undo the zipper and pull down his pants halfway.

It only took Rex a second to kick them the rest of the way off until only two sets of boxers kept them apart.

Noah wasted no time in quickly shucking his off, not wanting to have time to grow self-conscious.

He blushed as Rex heaved out a shuddering breath. His cock throbbed. Rex licked his lips. He wanted Rex to touch him there, desperately. And it looked like Rex had similar thoughts as his eyes feasted on the sight of the naked boy underneath him.

Noah's back and buttocks tensed up in pleasure and a groan rolled out of his chest when Rex took him in his warm hand and gave him a few slow strokes, going from root to tip and then swiping his thumb over the top of the head, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered and using it as a lubricant.

"Tell-" Rex's voice broke and he took a moment to swallow, Noah watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat and felt his cock react with a little bounce. When he spoke again his voice was deep and playful. "Tell me what you like to have done to you," he ordered. "Tell me how you touch yourself. Do you think about me?"

"Y-yes, unh!" Noah's head snapped back, digging into his pillow and he groaned again as Rex sped up his stroking only to slow down, leaving Noah panting to catch his breath.

He knew he should feel guilty about lying to Rex. He had never thought about Rex during his "private time," but he didn't want Rex to stop what he was doing and he was willing to do, and say, anything to prevent it. Besides it would totally kill the mood and Noah had was pretty damn sure he would be thinking about Rex from now on that had to count for something, right?

Rex was also panting as he moved his hips forward rubbing his crotch against Noah's thighs in time to his thrusts. "Tell me." his command turning into a plea.

Noah resisted the urge to jut his hips up into Rex's fist. This was better than anything he could do alone and if Rex wanted a little dirty talk in return, who was he to say no?

"I thought about you when we were playing basketball, taking me right there where anyone could see. Showing everyone that I was the only one you wanted."

Noah gasped as he was rewarded with another swipe over the tip of his cock and a breathy moan from the boy above him.

"You are the only one I want." Rex promised heatedly between them.

Even when he'd chased other girls, even when he'd spent hours telling himself that he was straight, it had been Noah's face and form he'd seen in his dreams.

He'd wanted the boy beneath him for longer than he could even remember and the thought that he could finally have him nearly sent Rex over the edge.

It took all he had to keep himself in control long enough to strip himself of the last bit of fabric between them as he caught Noah's lips in a desperate kiss.

When they parted Noah could see Rex's eyes had darkened farther still with want for him, and it was the sight of them like that that made his answer to Rex's next question so easy to say.

"Noah, can I, can we….?" Rex muttered between them, still so close Noah could feel his breath on his lips.

Noah gasped a strangled "yes" to the incomplete question and Rex wasted no time in lifting Noah up in his arms and settling him in his lap.

The blonde could feel Rex's cock against his ass and it felt deliciously wonderful to know that he had caused such a reaction in the most powerful and amazing person he knew.

Wrapping an arm around Rex's neck he pulled the EVO into a desperate kiss. He could feel Rex's heart hammering as their chests pressed together as Rex leaned back. Noah's skin tingled as Rex rubbed a hand down Noah's backside. "Do you want to ride me?" Rex asked. He held Noah's eyes and Noah realized Rex was actually waiting for an answer.

He chuckled, unsure how to respond to him. He didn't have much practice talking this way; he didn't know what Rex was expecting from him. Did he want Noah to get really dirty and repeat something he heard porn stars say in their videos or did Rex want Noah to tell the simple truth with a lame "sure, why not?"

He decided not to say anything and replied with a hard kiss; his tongue darting out to play with Rex's.

It seemed like a good enough answer as Rex moaned into his mouth and cradled the back of Noah's head with his hand, keeping him in place as their kiss deepened.

It was weird to be wanted by a man. It was even weirder to want that man back. It made him feel sexy and self-conscious at the same time. He was seeing a part of Rex that was private and solely for his eyes only, just as Rex was seeing the same side of him.

He broke the kiss and placed the palms on his hands over Rex's perfect abdomen and thought how lucky he was. A part of him wasn't wholly convinced this was really happening. That maybe he has passed out on the basketball court and this was some wild fever dream he was having.

At least that was what Noah was thinking until Rex bucked his hips, making Noah jump forward and almost lose his balance.

"Rex!"

Letting go of the boy above him Noah shifted into a better position and leaned forward. He could felt the heat of his trapped cock on his thigh and moaned wantonly as licked and sucked on the side of his neck.

His moans turned into a cry when Rex suddenly grabbed Noah's butt with both hands, his fingers massaging his sensitive flesh.  
>Noah shuddered at the new sensation, surprised at how good it felt to feel Rex's fingers along the edges of his hole.<p>

He'd never played with himself there before and it reassured him that the touch had felt pleasant instead of pained.

He wanted to give himself to Rex, but he was still a little scared it would hurt.

With that thought in mind, and still straddling the other boy, Noah leaned over to his desk drawer and rummaged around for a moment.

After a few seconds pause, which felt longer with Rex's heated gaze watching him curiously, Noah found what he was looking for.

In almost meek triumph he held up a tube of lube he kept in there 'just in case'.

Rex's grin widened at the sight of it, secretly glad that Noah was more prepared for this than he was.

"Did you plan on seducing me today Noe?" He asked playfully.

Noah blushed and hid his face as much as he could with his hair.

"Shut up Rex." He muttered halfheartedly.

The EVO beneath him just laughed as he pushed some of the blonde's hair away from his eyes.

"You're really adorable like this." He admitted softly.

Noah flushed all the more at the complement and quickly tried to get them back on track before he got even more flustered.

"Do you want to…?" Noah asked awkwardly as he held out the lube in between them.

Rex flushed a little too at the offer before taking the tube.

Noah didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Rex took the personal lubricant and uncapped it. Rex put the cap on his abs as he squeezed out a liberal amount into his palm.

Rex and Noah burst out laughing when the lube made a funny farting sound as trapped air escaped from the bottle.

It was good to know that he could still do this, laugh with Rex. He hadn't been aware of how worried he been that they would lose after they became lovers. It seemed silly to him now.

Wordlessly Rex gave Noah the bottle. Plucking the cap off Rex's abs Noah recapped the lube and set it on his nightstand.

"Lean back."

Noah did as Rex instructed and leaned back. Putting a hand under Noah, Rex lifted him up fully exposing himself to Rex.

A growl issued out of Rex as looked at Noah's new position, clearly loving the view.

"Ah, cold!" Noah gasped and resisted the urge to clamp down when Rex rubbed the lube over him.

"Sorry, it'll warm up soon," Rex promised.

"O-okay," Noah answered breathlessly and stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the pleasure of Rex's fingers on him.

When Rex was done lubing Noah up he used the rest on his cock and low moan passed through Rex as he stroked himself.

Noah thought Rex had settled on finishing himself off but then he felt pressure on his ass as Rex slowly pushed himself inside.

Noah's muscles still stung from strain of taking Rex in, but the EVO had prepped him well enough that it wasn't full blown pain.

Rex watched his expression like a hawk as he pushed further into the blonde, ready at a seconds notice to stop and comfort the boy in his arms.

The EVO hated causing his lover pain, but he had to hope the pleasure of their lovemaking would make it worth it in the end.

Noah's face was pinched as he took in more and more of his lover, but he relaxed some once Rex was completely inside him.

It still hurt, but there was a twinge of pleasure underneath the pain that made Noah feel sure he was going to enjoy this.

Rex was worried about his lover's silence and stillness and quickly rushed to comfort him as best he could.

With a gentle touch he turned Noah's face towards him and placed a tender kiss to his lips while softly running his other hand up and down the blonde's spine.

Noah relaxed even further at Rex's touch and sighed softly when their kiss ended.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

Noah nodded and took a slightly shaky breath.

"Hurts." He admitted after a pause.

Rex held him tighter and kissed his neck.

"You want to stop?"

Noah shook his head.

"No, just...make it feel good okay?"

"Okay," Rex promised and kissed Noah again and again and again. "Can I move now?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah."

Rex continued to kiss Noah as he gently pulled out of Noah, only to push back in.

He kept his word as he slowly built up a rhythm, sliding in and out of the boy above him. A gasp wrenched out of Noah as his backside was repeatedly filled and emptied.

With Rex's encouragement Noah began to move along with him. He rolled his hips back and forth, up and down, creating a strange random rhythm between them. He was going on instinct, trying to find which position, which movement, gave him the most pleasure.

He heard no complaints from Rex, who surprised Noah when he barked out a sharp command in Spanish. Noah didn't know what was said, but the tone was clear. Rex had been full of an aching need and he had an orgasm shortly after Noah had fulfilled that need.

Noah had felt warmth spread inside him. It made him shiver. "Rex?" he questioned, trying to keep the shocked disappointment out of his voice.

"Sorry, Noe," Rex apologized. "You're so damn hot I couldn't take it for long. But don't worry my endurance is always much better the second time." As if to illustrate his point he started to move again, moaning lowly as his desire renewed.

Noah could feel Rex harden in him. He bounced helplessly as Rex made him impale himself on his cock.

After a moment Noah put his hands behind him on Rex's legs as he began to push back against him.

"Yes, just like that," Rex said, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Soft clapping sounds echoed in his bedroom, mixing with their moaning and grunting and panting.

Soon enough they set a hard pace, desperate to reach their ends.

The knot of pleasure that had formed within Noah grew. He was coming to his first orgasm. He reached up with one hand to help it along and whimpered when Rex gently batted his hand away in favor of taking over.

"Are you going to explode, No-ah?" Rex asked, speeding up his hand.

"Yes, yes, ah yes. God, Rex-REX!" All of Noah's muscles tightened so hard that Rex cried out as Noah came.

It was one of the best he'd ever had.

When Noah was able to think once more he leaned forward and saw his ejaculate on Rex's stomach and chest, there was even a little bit on Rex's throat.

"Oh god, Rex-"

"No, no. Don't say sorry, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Rex stated. He started to thrust faster, pushing himself deeper into Noah.

Noah braced his elbows on either side of Rex's head. The new position allowed Rex to wrap his arms possessively around Noah back, pinning him in place. The boys kissed as Rex pumped into Noah, working his way towards his second orgasm.

All Noah could do was pant and hold on as his over sensitized hole was pounded into and his nerves shook with pleasure.

The Spanish returned as Rex came again. Judging by the way Rex's head fell back his second orgasm was as powerful as his first, if not more so.

Noah gave a full body shudder as he was filled with warmth for a second time and Rex's arms tightened around him.

He felt so wanted and powerful as Rex filled him up again with proof of his desire for him.

The blonde rolled his hips lightly to draw out his lover's orgasm and was reward with a breathy mutter of Spanish praise from beneath him.

Rex looked so delicious below him with his skin flushed and his pupils blown wide in pleasure.

Noah couldn't resist letting out one more moan as Rex's hips stilled and he carefully pulled out of the blonde.

Noah squirmed above him, hating feeling so empty, but slightly appeased by the feel of Rex's essence running down his thighs.

Now that the heat between them was dwindling down to a steady warmth Noah could feel exhaustion creeping in as his body basically turned to gelatin in his lover's arms.

Rex laughed lightly at the blissed out expression on his blonde's face and quickly gathered the other teen up in his arms, keeping close to him as possible.

He still had a bit of energy left in him and he didn't waste any of it as he left a trail of love bites up and down his lover's neck and collarbone.

Noah was beyond coherent at that point and only let out little pleased whimpers of pleasure as Rex marked him for all the world to see.

Somehow the thought that people would know he'd been with Rex made Noah flush all the brighter and his heart do back flips in his chest.

Once Noah had caught his breath and Rex had left a string of love bites that would take days to heal, the blonde looked down at his lover with hooded eyes.

"That was way more than good." He commented softly.

Rex laughed quietly in response before leaning forward to catch his lover's lips in a deep kiss.

Noah melted into it easily and threw his arms around Rex's neck to pull him closer.

Soon their kisses went from passionate to just small easy one occasionally broken up with laughter and lazy smiles.

Suddenly Rex yawned. "Would it be rude if I took a nap?" he asked his eyes already closed.

Noah chuckled and gave Rex a soft peck on the lips. "Go for it."

"Awe-some," Rex murmured and sighed completely relaxed. Sleep claimed him not soon after.

Noah rolled off Rex and lay beside him. He didn't want to lose contact with him so he made sure their shoulders touched so he knew his new lover was still near.

This. This was what he had wanted. The laughter and the smiles, the hugs and, yeah okay, he could say for sure now he wanted to kiss Rex, to touch him in ways boys usually wanted to touch girls. He wanted the thrilling ride that being with Rex would surely be.

As he watched Rex sleep he realized he wanted this to be his future. His heart beat sped up.

His future.

Ever since junior high Noah had planned out his life. Each milestone gone over and over until he felt secure he could recite every detail by heart. All the planning he had done, all the hard work he had toiled through, in plotting out each goal hadn't included falling for a male EVO. And now there was a Rex shaped wrench that had been tossed into the clockwork of his life, grinding everything to a halt.

He reached over Rex to the nightstand. Ignoring Rex's sleepy grunts Noah pulled open the top drawer and took out the small leather bound journal inside. He stared down at it, feeling the cover, softened by the oils in his fingers from years of being held as he scribbled his hopes and dreams into its pages.

He flipped through the worn book, comforted by its familiar touch. At the top of each page was a word or phrase written in large lettering, depicting a goal he wanted. Words like; Get Popular, Sports Hero, Become Valedictorian, Join the Ivy League, things he could still have, but the further he went into the book the harder the goals became to fit with his reality.

Find a wife, Pregnancy, and Save for Retirement.

A cold chill of panic spread through him. He would have to start over.

But did he?

Would he?

Would he give up everything he had worked so hard towards in order to pursue a relationship with Rex?

Would he be willing to give up his life goals and dreams for Rex?

Yes.

And no.

The solution was so simple Noah would have smacked himself in the head for not thinking of it sooner if the idea didn't scare him to death; he would have to make a new plan.

Long after Rex had fallen asleep, after the moon had risen and fallen in the sky, Noah was still scribbling away in his journal.

Detail, milestones, and plans rewritten with an ease that continually surprised him.

How long had he been subconsciously been making room for Rex in his future?

Since that first moment they had met at the skate park? Since he'd confessed about his former employment?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that Rex, for all his quirks and powers, all his jokes and energy, fit easier into his life than he ever thought possible.

By the time the sun began to rise on the horizon Noah was fast asleep in Rex's arms, a contented smile on his lips and a fuller journal at his side.

A journal now filled with titles like: Husband, Adoption, and Collateral Damage Fund.

Even a page dedicated to having Six and Dr. Holiday as honorary in-laws.

And even though Noah had thought he'd planned for everything, he was still glad that the most unplanned thing in his life had turned out to be the greatest.

* * *

><p>You've just read the first Co-authored piece between myself Jessica499499 and the Brilliant Bramblerose4! *Congratulations!*<p>

Be sure to read and review to tell use both what you thought! We appreciate the feedback!

Sincerely, (For the first time and hopefully not the last)

Jessica499499 & Bramblerose4!


End file.
